


As long as you need

by yuuago



Category: Year in Hereafter (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 12:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10639869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuago/pseuds/yuuago
Summary: Take as long as you need - but not too long.





	

Hey, are you awake? Oh—  
well—  
– I guess not.  
That's okay,   
just rest a while  
if you need to  
and I'll be ready when you come back.  
You look   
different  
from when I last saw you  
older  
more weathered  
even in sleep your eyes   
are heavy—  
how long has it been,  
how long was it really?  
Mika says it's been years  
but that   
can't   
be right—  
can it?  
You'll have to tell me   
everything  
don't leave anything out  
not one little detail  
not a single word.  
I say I'm not worried  
but maybe  
I am, just   
a little  
as I brush my fingers along your shoulder  
as I sweep your hair out of your face  
as I wrap this blanket around you.  
Hey, little brother,  
can you hear me in there?  
Come on, wake up  
don't make me wait like this.  
Jaako will want his spot back  
you know  
and he won't stop reminding me  
that you took it.  
But—  
—fine, it's fine  
I'll let you be  
and let you rest  
and let you take your time  
if you have to.  
I'll be waiting, just—  
—please,   
don't take forever.


End file.
